


Peppermint

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold needs to hear the words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can absolutely be read as a follow up to [Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913133) and [Very Nice Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990221). Let's call this a festive smut verse. For the 31 Days of Fandomas prompt #27 - Peppermint.

Gold pulled the candy cane out of his mouth slowly.

He held Lacey’s gaze, watching as her eyes darkened. He grinned as he set the candy aside and leaned forward, pressing her legs wide so he could lay between them. 

His eyes flicked between her dripping sex and her face as his hands spread her open. “Say it again.”

She felt exposed and raw, and her nails clawed at the bed, biting her lip as his breath ghosted teasingly over her aching core, the cool heat of the peppermint making her tingle and throb, and then answered. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariequitecontrarie prompted: Peppermint!verse - feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty drabble follow up.

“Lacey.” Gold shifted, tightening the silk binding his wrists. “Fuck -”

She licked her lips and flexed her pussy around his cock, delighting in the way his body tensed beneath her. His eyelids fluttered as he gazed up at the woman he loved, and a low moan rumbled from his lips. “Please…”

She smirked and squeezed him again. “Look at that. The fearsome Mr. Gold, begging.”

“Please,” he repeated, groaning when she finally started moving in earnest. “Please, please, please…” He tried to push further into her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Always and forever. “Marry me?”


End file.
